This invention relates to a system for recovering heat contained in the flue gas of a heating system in which combustion heats water in a boiler.
A common type of heating system comprises a boiler, combustion means for heating water contained in the boiler and a flue for conducting away hot gases resulting from the combustion. The combustion means may be a furnace fired by oil, gas, coal, wood or the like. In home heating systems, the combustion is most commonly fired by oil or gas. In any event, heat from the combustion and the hot combustion gases is utilized to heat water in a boiler to produce hot water for domestic use and either hot water for a hot water heating system or steam for a steam heating system. However, a substantial amount of heat is not removed from the hot combustion gases and this heat is wasted when the hot combustion gases go up the chimney. Since these gases pass through a flue connecting the furnace to the chimney, these gases are commonly known as "flue gas."
It is an object of this invention to provide a system for use in conjunction with conventional heating systems of the aforementioned common type for recovering heat from flue gas which heat has heretofore been wasted.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.